You Left Before I Could Tell You
by ele-boppers
Summary: How long will you be gone for?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Four or five months." Sakura looked at him wide eyed and he cringed as she fell back onto the pillows. "Four or five months!" Sakura repeated slowly.


Saki-Ok so I decided to do a One-shot.

Kakashi-Yes so enjoy and she owns no Naruto or Naruto products!

You Left Before I Could Tell You!

A One-shot for Jade Eyed

Sakura rolled over and smiled. She felt the sun streaming on her from the window and it made her smile. She rolled over and realized her bed was cold on her other side. This puzzled her and she stood up walking into the kitchen where a certain jounin was cooking her breakfast. She grinned as Kakashi turned around sensing her walk into the room.

"Aww there goes breakfast in bed." He pouted and Sakura's smile dropped.

"Wait! No I'll go back!" She put her hands in front of her and ran from the room back down the hall to her bedroom as Kakashi chuckled. He picked up the tray full of food and walked down the hall to her room where Sakura was sitting in the bed smiling. Kakashi walked over to her and put the tray in front of her smiling happily. "Thank you Kakashi-kun!' She said smiling. He gave his usual eye crinkle accompanied by a dazzling smile that made Sakura go weak at the knees. She loved his face. With a mask and certainly without it. She leaned over and kissed him before picking up a piece of toast and biting into it. Kakashi ate his own food smiling as Sakura finished hers licking her fingers happily. He smiled and looked at her with a small smirk. Sakura stopped her finger licking and looked at him a bit concerned. "Is there something on my face?" She asked touching her cheek lightly. He chuckled and leaned over putting his face close to hers before wiping off a smudge of jam that was on the corner of her mouth. He then leaned in and kissed her making her smile.

"There it's gone now." He said simply making Sakura smile again and put her hand to the side of his face. He leaned into it and stroked it with his own hand before looking back at her with his mismatched eyes. "I have to go on a mission today." He said and Sakura looked a little bit shocked. "I know it's soon but to be fair four months off is a rather long time." Kakashi said and Sakura laughed.

"I think she knew if it was any less we wouldn't be back anyways." She smiled and he crawled up next to her pulling her down to lie next to him. He kissed her lightly as she toyed with his silver hair. "I still can't believe we've been married four months." Sakura said smiling.

"It feels like so much longer." Kakashi said as Sakura continued to play with his hair. Sakura gave him a happy smile.

"How long will you be gone for?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Four or five months." Sakura looked at him wide eyed and he cringed as she fell back onto the pillows.

"Four or five _months?"_ Sakura repeated slowly. Kakashi nodded and to his surprise Sakura nodded as well. "I'll miss you but you'll be home before I know it right?" He smirked and leaned over to kiss her.

"That's a promise Mrs. Hatake." Sakura laughed and kissed him back happily. He pulled away and pulled on his shirt with the built in mask before grabbing a pack by the door. He pulled on his vest and zipped it up before putting on his shoes and attaching his weapons pouch to his leg. Sakura stood and handed him his hatai-ate. He took it from her and kissed her deeply before smiling from behind his mask. "I'll be back soon." Sakura nodded.

"Be safe Kakashi." His visible eye crinkled in a smile and he stroked her hair.

"I always am." He smiled and with that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. She sighed and turned around walking into the kitchen and grabbing a tub of yogurt before sitting on the couch in the living room. She was eating it when she felt a flicker of sudden chakra from her stomach. This surprised her and she put her hand over it thinking it was just a stomach ache. She felt it again a few hours later when she was reluctantly cleaning the porch trying to keep herself from thinking about Kakashi who had left for his mission. Sakura walked back inside and was walking down to the kitchen completely puzzled when she felt the urge to be sick completely overtake her. She had been feeling like this for a while but had been too preoccupied with Kakashi to notice. She ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet cursing her stomach silently. When she finished Sakura slumped over next to the toilet and moaned. She knew what was wrong with her. Just to be sure she put a hand over her stomach and felt another flicker of chakra. She groaned loudly and hit her head against the wall.

"Ugh not me not now!" She thought as she monitored her stomach with chakra and found a definite chakra flicker there. "Pregnant. I think I'm pregnant. Kakashi just left on a mission and I'm pregnant." She laughed a little at the irony of it all but ended up sobbing against the wall. She was wearing Kakashi's shirt and his old pants and couldn't help but realize they smelled like him. She buried her head in her hands and crunched up into a fetal position wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing into her knees. She heard a knock on her door but didn't get up to answer it. A familiar voice called to her from outside the door leading to her front garden.

"Sakura-chan? I know you're in there. Come on Sakura!" Sakura didn't move from her position as Naruto called to her. He ended up opening the door anyways and walked inside like he usually did when he wanted something. She could hear the door shut but didn't move from her position. Naruto walked back through her house calling for her. "Sakura-chan!" He said walking back to her bedroom and stepping inside. He didn't see her in the room but could feel her chakra. He heard muffled sobs and became alarmed walking over to the bathroom and cautiously opening the door. He peered inside and saw Sakura curled up against the wall next to the sink with her head between her knees. He rushed over to her and knelt down next to her. "Sakura! What's wrong? Did Kakashi do something?" He asked his temper rising. Sakura shook her head and looked up at him her eyes red and puffy and her face still streaming with tears. Naruto pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried in his arms.

"Take me to Tsunade Naruto. Please I need to see her." Sakura said in a weak voice. He was now frightened and nodded picking her small body up in his arms and walking out of the room and out the door. He jumped across the rooftops quickly with Sakura in his arms cradled to his chest. He passed a street where Shikamaru and Choji were walking. They looked up and saw a flash of blonde hair with a small figure with pink hair cradled in his arms. Shikamaru looked at Choji alarmed and they both jumped up onto the rooftops racing to catch up with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out once he was next to the blonde racing across the rooftops. "What's wrong with Sakura?" He said pointing to Sakura who was still crying in his arms. He shook his head and hurried up to the hospital with Shikamaru and Choji behind him. Naruto burst through the doors and walked right up to the front desk scaring the receptionist who was staring wide eyed at the hospital's best kunoichi besides Tsunade crying in the blondes arms.

"Lady Tsunade!" He barked at her and the scared receptionist pointed down the hall. Naruto rushed away with Shikamaru and Choji on his heels. Tsunade was walking calmly down the hall when Naruto came rushing towards her with Sakura in his arms. Her eyes grew wide and she pointed down the hall.

"Naruto put her in that room!" She said as Naruto nodded and walked into the room she was talking about putting Sakura down on the bed where she curled up in a ball and continued crying. "What happened?" Tsunade yelled turning on him. Shikamaru and Choji were now in the room staring at Sakura and Tsunade.

"I went to her house and she didn't answer the door so I walked inside. I found her in her bathroom like this crying her eyes out. She said it wasn't Kakashi." Naruto said. Sakura let out a choked sob making everyone turn and look at her. Tsunade walked over and put her hand on Sakura's head.

"She's in a little bit of shock. I'll need you to leave. All of you. Thank you Naruto for finding her." He nodded and left the room with Shikamaru and Choji. They sat down in chairs out in the hall and looked at Naruto.

"What the hell was that all about?" Shikamaru said glaring at him. Naruto sighed.

"What I just said. I went over to her house to see if she wanted to go get some ramen since Kakashi left today for his four month mission. I knew she'd be upset but I didn't expect that." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in the chair along with Choji.

"That can't be the whole story something happened. Sakura isn't like that at all she's the toughest girl I know." Choji nodded. Inside the room Tsunade had gotten Sakura to calm down and she was now only sniffling and was sitting up in bed.

"Sakura what is going on?" Tsunade asked as the pink haired kunoichi looked at her.

"Kakashi's on a mission and I don't know what to do! He doesn't know and I don't even know if it's true! I mean I can't tell! I think so, I mean I'm pretty sure…" Sakura rambled on making Tsunade a bit nervous. She stopped her and looked in her eyes seriously.

"Sakura what is wrong?" She said forcefully. Sakura sighed and let a few tears fall.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said barely audible. Tsunade silently kicked herself for sending Kakashi away on the mission and sighed before calling for a nurse on her pager. The nurse was there in a few minutes with the ultrasound machine. They were lucky enough to have a portable one. Sakura laid back on the bed and Tsunade pulled up her shirt before putting the gel on her stomach and placing the ultrasound monitor on it. She looked at the screen and sighed before looking back at Sakura who had teared up again. On the screen Sakura saw a little blob which made Tsunade smile.

"Well Sakura congratulations you are pregnant. You seem to be three months along." Sakura paled and looked up at the screen as Tsunade's brow furrowed. "Hang on a minute." She moved the probe across Sakura's stomach making Sakura panic a little.

"What is it? Is the baby ok?" Sakura asked. Tsunade chuckled.

"Yes the baby is fine. Or should I say babies, from what I see it's going to be twins." She looked back at her student who seemed to have gone back into a state of shock.

"T-twins?" Sakura said cautiously. Tsunade nodded and Sakura burst into fresh tears making Tsunade put an arm around her student and rubbed her back slowly. "Tsunade I'm so happy. But I wish Kakashi was here." She said and Tsunade felt horrible for sending him on the mission. Sakura pulled away and looked at Tsunade before looking down at her belly. "Woah when did that get there?" Sakura said seeing a small but definite bump between her hips. Tsunade smiled.

"I said you were three months along. That's normal for someone having twins." Sakura smiled while rubbing it.

"Twins. I'm going to be a mother. Oh but Tsunade-sama I don't know how to tell Kakashi! He might be upset! After all we were just married! He won't be back for five months! Oh what am I going to do!" Sakura started crying again and Tsunade held her.

"It'll be alright I'm here and I'll help you." Sakura looked up at her and smiled.

"I know you will but you have to promise me this will be a secret." She looked at Tsunade seriously and Tsunade nodded.

"I promise. Oh and here's a picture of them for you." Tsunade said handing her a sheet of thin black paper that she pulled out of the ultrasound machine. Sakura smiled and stood up pulling her shirt down. She took the picture and tucked it into her pocket before walking over to the door with Tsunade. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji all jumped up when Tsunade opened the door and ran over to her and Sakura.

"Sakura! Are you alright? What was wrong?" He asked hugging her. Sakura shooed him off and smiled at them sweetly.

"I'm fine I was just upset. It's fine." Shikamaru looked at her disbelieving but she turned to him her emerald eyes daring him to challenge her statement. He back down and smiled.

"I'm glad it was nothing we were worried." He said and Sakura smiled. They were all like brothers to her and she loved their concern.

"Thanks guys. Hey do you want to go get some ramen?" She said looking at Naruto he grinned and nodded. "I'm paying come on Choji, Shikamaru! You guys can come too!" She smiled and they grinned following her down the hall and out the doors of the hospital. They walked down the road to where Sakura smelled a heavenly scent wafting down the street. 'Oh my gosh that smells delicious!" She smiled and walked up to one of the stools sitting down before realizing she was still wearing Kakashi's old clothes. She blushed as Shikamaru and Naruto looked at her. "Um can I have the Tonkotsu ramen please." Sakura said and Teuchi smiled before handing her a bowl of it. Naruto got his usual miso ramen and so did Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura began to eat hers and noticed something was missing. She shrugged and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce putting some on her ramen before smiling. "Mmm this is really good!" she grinned and Naruto looked at her in disbelief. Sakura usually didn't like ramen and stuck with soba or a light soup. Naruto shrugged it off and beamed at her.

"Finally I have gotten you to appreciate ramen!" He smiled and Sakura laughed before finishing off her bowl. She talked idly to Shikamaru for a while until he and Choji stood up to leave.

"I have to go give a report I've been slacking off on. I'll see you around Sakura, Naruto." Shikamaru said before giving his usual nod and leaving with Choji next to him. Sakura paid for the ramen and walked away happily with Naruto following her. They were almost to her house when Sai jumped down from a tree and smiled at them.

"Hey Pinky, Naruto." Sakura cringed at Sai's nickname but managed a smile.

"Hey Sai." Sakura said stopping. Sai looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Have you gained weight Pinky? You look fatter." Sakura's eye twitched and she sent Sai flying into a nearby tree with her punch before storming away calling goodbye to Naruto. Naruto was left to help the poor painter out of the tree as Sakura stormed away tears stinging her eyes.

"Stupid hormones." She muttered turning down the path to her house. She stormed through the door and shut it running down to her room and looking sideways at herself in the mirror. Kakashi's shirt was a bit tight on her since it was his old shirt. She took it off and put on one of his newer ones that concealed her small baby bump. She sighed when she realized she'd need to wear concealing shirts and dresses until it was obvious. She went and sat on the couch preparing for a long pregnancy.

Two Months Later: Five Months

"The babies look healthy. So do you. Your bump is the right size. I am actually surprised you've hid it this long." Tsunade said looking at Sakura who was definitely pregnant looking. Sakura sighed.

"I've had to wear huge shirts or billowy dresses. Thank goodness it's April it's so nice and warm but not hot yet." Sakura smiled and pulled down her dress before looking at Tsunade. "Did you get any reports from Kakashi?" Tsunade nodded.

"He said everything is fine and they are doing well. Rebuilding a town is hard. He says he misses you though." Sakura's eyes sparkled and she nodded.

"Yeah I miss him too." She rubbed her belly and looked at Tsunade smiling. "I'm actually surprised Naruto hasn't noticed it yet. He's been coming around to my house almost every day. He said he's bringing Lee over today so I'd better get back. He's so excited that I like to eat ramen with him now. Who would have thought I'd have cravings for ramen. I just hope my babies don't turn out to be like Naruto in that sense." She smiled and Tsunade laughed. She gave Sakura her ultrasound picture and let Sakura leave. Sakura walked down the road to her house before walking inside and grabbing a bag of chips and peanut butter dipping them in the peanut butter and smiling at the delicious taste. She heard the doorbell ring and called out. "Come on in guys!" She heard the door open and Naruto's voice call to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I brought Lee over!" Sakura walked into the hallway where they stood and smiled.

"Hi Lee!" She smiled at the bushy browed ninja as he grinned back.

"Hello Sakura-san! Would you care to join us in a spar? It is quite youthful!" Sakura looked at Naruto who smiled at her.

"I'm actually rather tired but I'd love to come and watch you two spar!" She smiled and Lee grinned.

"Well then let us race there! It is great training!" Sakura sighed but obliged walking outside.

"_I'll be careful and not hurt the babies just by running. Tsunade said I could use chakra but not too much especially since I have twins."_ Naruto's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you going to wear that dress to run in? You could trip and get hurt." Sakura looked down at her dress that was hiding her baby bump and back at Naruto.

"I'll be fine it's only to my shins I won't trip on it." Naruto nodded but watched her warily as they shot off towards the training area. Sakura was trying her best not to use too much chakra and was holding her dress in front of her so her pregnant belly wouldn't show. She knew that within a month she'd have to either stay home or tell people about it. They made it to the training grounds and Sakura went over to a tree leaning against it as she sat on the soft grass. Naruto and Lee immediately started sparring and Sakura watched them laughing. She heard a bark and saw Akamaru behind her. Sakura panicked knowing that the Inuzuka could smell pregnant women. Pregnant women's scents changed along with their chakra and she needed to find a way to keep Akamaru from telling Kiba. "Akamaru come here." Sakura said and the large white ninja dog came over and sat next to her with his head cocked to one side before nuzzling her stomach. Sakura pushed his head away and looked worriedly at Naruto and Lee seeing if they noticed. Akamaru whined looking puzzled as Sakura put a finger to her lips and leaned towards him. "You can't tell anyone not even Kiba please Akamaru. Can you obscure my scent from this tree?" Akamaru barked and Sakura smiled petting his large head before standing up as Akamaru marked the tree. Sakura turned her back watching Lee and Naruto. Akamaru then nuzzled her arm and Sakura put her arm around his neck. "Thank you Akamaru. I wish you'd help me out sometimes it'll be a pain walking around when I get bigger." She gestured to her stomach and Akamaru put his head against it. He must have been listening to the babies because he barked and licked her cheek. She laughed and kissed his furry head. He walked behind Sakura and she thought it was odd. He then nuzzled her back and pushed her slightly forward. Sakura heard Kiba's voice and nodded to Akamaru running over to Naruto and Lee as Akamaru ran away to find Kiba and distract him.

"Hey Sakura are you going to spar with us?" Lee asked when she walked up to them she shook her head and smiled.

"Who's up for ramen?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sure let's go!" Lee grinned and they walked out of the training area towards Ichiraku's They ordered ramen and ate it before paying and leaving. Sakura went back to her house and walked into her room taking off her dress and looking in the mirror smiling as she rubbed her stomach. She went into the bathroom and turned on the bathwater before taking off her bra and panties throwing them into the hamper. She then stepped into the warm bathwater and smiled. She sank gratefully into the water and thought of Kakashi. She started crying and rubbed her stomach. "I hope he gets back soon." She took her bath and then went into her room looking at the clock seeing it said eight. She felt incredibly tired and walked over to the closet putting on a sports bra and panties before picking up one of Kakashi's regular shirts smiling as it was a little large on her but not really big. It showed her stomach and made her smile. She put on a pair of his old pants and pulled the draw string on them to keep them from falling down. "I am so tired. You babies tire me out." She said as she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes falling asleep immediately. She was out for less than an hour when a knock on her front door woke her up. In her sleepy state she only felt the familiar chakra but didn't identify it. She walked down the hall and opened the door rubbing her eyes. Standing at the door staring at her was Shikamaru. He looked at her stomach and stared frozen on her porch. Sakura looked down and panicked realizing she was wearing a shirt that showed off her stomach. She pulled Shikamaru inside her house by his arm and sat him on a couch in the living room as he found his voice.

"You're pregnant?" He said as she sat down running her hand through her pink hair.

"I didn't want to tell anyone I'm sorry. But Shikamaru I need your help. Only you and Tsunade know. I need you to bring me food until Kakashi gets back. I don't want anyone else to know until he does. I know it's a lot to ask…" Shikamaru cut her off with his hand before smiling.

"Sakura I understand. I'm happy for you. I'll bring you whatever you need. I'll even get Tsunade to qualify it as a mission and cover for you. Say you have some sickness that will keep you in bed until Kakashi gets back in three months." Sakura smiled and started crying hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. She let go of him and wiped her eyes. "Now I know what that thing a few months ago was. I thought it was odd that you were so upset when Naruto found you. So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He said looking at her stomach. Sakura put her hand on it and smiled.

"I don't want to know what they are until they're born." Shikamaru's eyes widened at the word "they."  
>"Twins?" He said and she nodded. She gasped and Shikamaru tensed. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head and smiled.<p>

"They kicked I've never had that happen before." She smiled and Shikamaru smiled back. She took his hand which made him a bit uneasy. She held it against her stomach and they both looked at her stomach as Shikamaru felt a bump and looked at her wide eyed. She smiled and he smiled as well.

"That is so cool Sakura. Well I came over to check on you and now I know you're fine. And you're going to be a mother of twins! This certainly isn't what I expected. I'll go talk to Tsunade tonight you should get back to bed." Sakura smiled and stood up hugging him.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru I'll owe you one!" He smiled and walked out her door towards the Hokage tower. Sakura went back to her room and crawled back into bed smiling at how things were working out. "You'll be so surprised when you get back Kakashi." She smiled as she felt a bump from her abdomen and rubbed her hand over the small nudge. "Shh it's time for bed little ones." She cooed to her stomach and smiled falling asleep cradling it.

One Month Later: Six Months

Sakura rubbed her back and leaned down to grab an orange out of her fruit drawer. She straightened up and put the orange on a plate before peeling it and biting it off in small segments. She had put peanut butter on it and was enjoying the delicious taste when she heard a knock at her front door. She knew that everyone thought she was sick and was afraid it was someone else calling to check up on her. "Sakura, it's me." Shikamaru's voice said and Sakura sighed.

"Come on in I'm in the kitchen!" She called and heard the door open. Shikamaru walked into the kitchen and saw Sakura's back as she put the peanut butter away. She had taken to wearing Kakashi's shirts but they were getting small on her. His pants still fit but she looked uncomfortable in them. She smiled and turned around to Shikamaru showing her six month pregnant belly. She smiled and walked over to him. He put the bags of groceries on the counter and smiled at her.

"I brought everything you asked for. Oh and I got you a surprise." Sakura turned to him a little shocked and shook her head.

"You didn't have to get me anything Shikamaru you are doing more than I could ever ask for already." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Here you've been looking a little bit uncomfortable these might help." He handed her a large bag which made Sakura very curious. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Shikamaru sat next to her and smiled as he watched her open the bag. Inside were three maternity dresses and maternity pants along with some tops. She gasped and lifted out a red dress with her family symbol on the back.

"Oh Shikamaru! These are so wonderful! Thank you so much!" She wiped away tears as she leaned over and hugged the shadow nin. He hugged her back and she leaned back on the couch.

"It was nothing Sakura you're like a sister to me and this is the least I can do to help you right now." Shikamaru saw her hand fly to her stomach after he spoke and was a little worried.

"It's ok they're just excited. They like my voice and yours they like Tsunade's as well. She says they can hear things now." Shikamaru looked at her stomach and smiled. "They'll love Kakashi's voice. Tsunade says they can tell their dad and their mom's voices apart from any other voices."

"Well he'll be back in a month or two." Sakura smiled as Shikamaru stood up and told her goodbye before leaving. She rubbed her stomach and went into the kitchen where she started putting her food away. She smiled as she hummed a tune she knew well while spinning around the kitchen. The babies nudged her happily and she smiled while continuing to sing. She picked up the bag of clothing Shikamaru got her and noticed the tags were off and they had already been washed. She smiled and walked down to her room before picking up the red dress and putting it on. She sighed when she felt the improvement and walked back into the kitchen smiling. She heard another knock at her door and felt Tsunade's strong chakra.

"Come on in Tsunade-sama!" The door opened and Tsunade walked back into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Sakura's red dress.

"Ah so you got our gift. Shikamaru picked that one out. He had me sew on the white circle but the dress itself is what he picked out." Sakura smiled and rubbed the fabric lovingly.

"You both are helping me so much. I've even avoided having anyone over here besides you and Shikamaru. What did you say to keep everyone else away?" Sakura said sitting down in a chair at her kitchen table. Tsunade smiled.

"You are, for all intents and purposes, sick with a nasty case of missing Kakashi. I basically said you'd rip anyone's head off if they even showed up at your door." Sakura looked at her before laughing.

"You know I can totally see people believing that!" She smiled and Tsunade grinned.

"So how is everything going?" Sakura looked at her stomach and smiled.

"Great they kick sometimes and I still have odd cravings but nothing unusual." Tsunade nodded.

"Well I came over to tell you that Kakashi sent us an update and he will be home in two months." Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"That's great! I'll be eight months along by then. Do you think I'll carry full term?" Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"They seem to be reluctant to leave." She laughed and Sakura smiled.

"You know I've seen Akamaru running past my house sometimes. Why is he coming over here the Inuzuka compound is far away from here?" Tsunade smiled.

"Well he knows you are pregnant and he wants to make sure you're alright. Remember how you told me he smelled your new scent at the training fields? He wants to make sure you and the babies are ok. Akamaru has known you since you both were very young and he has a bond with you just as much as everyone else." Sakura smiled and looked at Tsunade.

"Do you think you could get Kiba to let him go for some 'special training'? So Akamaru can come over and see that I'm doing fine?" Tsunade smiled.

"I already did that. He's been whining whenever Kiba keeps him at the compound and Kiba was getting worried. I told him he wants to go and run around Konoha. Dogs need their freedom." She opened the door to Sakura's house and Akamaru ran inside barking happily. He walked over to Sakura and nuzzled her face before smelling her scent. He put his head against her stomach where she felt the babies kick. He wagged his tail and Sakura laughed.

"Hey Akamaru! I've missed you! We're all doing alright you don't have to worry." She smiled as the white dog nuzzled her arm and let her sit on his back. He was used to carrying Kiba and she wasn't a problem at all. He carefully walked over to the couch with Sakura on his back sitting with both of her legs hanging off the same side. He put her carefully on the couch and put his head on her lap letting her pet his big head. Tsunade smiled and walked into the living room sitting on the other couch.

"Now you can stop whining to Kiba alright? We have to keep this a secret until Kakashi gets back." She said to the dog and he barked in understanding. He sniffed Sakura's stomach and walked out of the room making Sakura a little confused. He soon returned holding a bag of chips in his mouth. Sakura laughed and picked them up opening the bag and munching on them.

"Thanks Akamaru these are just what I wanted!" She pet his head and he licked her cheek. Sakura heard a familiar voice calling for Akamaru and looked at the big white dog who whined a little. "It's alright Akamaru I'm fine and so are the babies you can go back with Kiba I know you want to." He barked and nuzzled her stomach before leaving the room. Tsunade stood and opened the door for him letting the white dog out of the house. Sakura walked into the kitchen and put the chips away pouring herself a cup of water. "Do you want to come and sit with me outside? It's such a lovely day." Sakura said looking at Tsunade. Tsunade smiled but shook her head.

"I have to get back to Shizune I didn't tell her where I was going." Sakura sweat dropped as her Shishou waved goodbye before walking out the door.

"Oh Shishou one of these days you'll make that poor woman have a heart attack." She mused to herself before picking up her drink, a book and a bag of cookies and peanut butter before walking out onto her back porch. She sat on the swing that Kakashi had bought for her when she moved in. She smiled and leaned back letting the warm breeze ruffle her hair. She loved May. It was always so nice. The flowers were all in full bloom and the Cherry Blossom trees that she was named after were so pretty. She sighed and closed her eyes laying down on the swing with her head on a pillow rubbing her stomach. The babies were quiet and weren't moving letting Sakura relax quietly. She pulled out her book and started reading while rubbing her stomach happily. Yes May was a lovely time.

One Month Later: Seven Months

Sakura groaned as she hit the buzzer on her alarm clock. She knew Lady Tsunade would be over in an hour but she didn't want to get out of bed. She eventually sat up and stepped out of bed standing up carefully. She pulled out maternity shirt that was pink with a Sakura tree on it before putting on her pants. Her seven month pregnant belly was getting in her way all the time now. She couldn't see her feet anymore and sometimes wondered if they were still there. She did love how her growing stomach looked though. She smiled at herself in the mirror and reminded herself that they were Kakashi's children and that he would be home soon to see them. She rubbed her stomach and giggled as she walked into the kitchen now happy and humming a tune. It was hot out and she loved that she could wear shorts around the house and lounge around all day. She got bored but Shikamaru and Lady Tsunade stopped by as much as they could. Shikamaru had a habit of tickling Sakura's stomach and making her laugh. The babies got excited when he did that and moved around a little to show they were there. Sakura smiled as she pulled out some ramen and milk from her fridge. She poured the milk of the ramen and went into the living room to eat it. She smiled as she felt one of her babies nudge her happily when she finished. She smiled and heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in Tsunade-sama! I'm in the living room!" She heard the door open and Tsunade walk into the room. She smiled when she saw Sakura laying back on the couch.

"I take it that they are doing well?" Sakura nodded.

"They move around a lot and keep me awake but I've been getting plenty of sleep. Any news from Kakashi?" Tsunade nodded making Sakura smile.

"He should be back this month." Sakura started crying happily and rubbed her stomach looking down at it.

"Did you hear that sweeties? Your Daddy's coming home! Then I'll be able to bring you out into town to meet everyone!" She smiled and laughed as Tsunade saw a small bump come from her stomach.

"I think they're excited. Well do you want to see them?" Sakura nodded and Tsunade pulled out a scroll opening it and having the ultrasound machine near Sakura's bed. Sakura pulled up her shirt and Tsunade put the gel on her stomach making Sakura shiver a little but watch the screen in anticipation as she put the probe on her stomach. Sakura smiled as she saw the two little bodies of her babies moving a little in her womb. One of them waved its arm at Sakura and she smiled looking down at her stomach and cooing to them. Tsunade took the probe off and handed Sakura the ultrasound picture. She then looked at Sakura's stomach and smiled. "I think you two are going to be spoiled rotten by everyone here in Konoha. I know your mother and father will spoil you both." She smiled and Sakura looked at her.

"Tsunade-sama, would you like to be their grandmother? You're like a mother to me and since my parents are no longer living I think it would be good for them to have you." Tsunade looked at her apprentice and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'd love to Sakura. Don't worry darlings your grandmother will spoil you as well." She smiled and Sakura hugged her before Tsunade resealed the ultrasound machine and walked out the front door. Sakura stood up and saw a scroll sitting on her counter. She walked over puzzled and saw her name on it along with a card.

"_Sakura, here is a baby shower gift for you. It will help with the baby's room. I hope you like it. –Tsunade" _Sakura opened the scroll using a little chakra and two cribs with wheels appeared on the floor. Each one had a blue lining and white sides. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. She ran her hand along one of the cribs and smiled. She heard a knock on the door and turned around walking down the hall to get it. Shikamaru stood outside on her porch holding two bags full of things. Sakura let him inside and he saw the cribs in her kitchen down the hall.

"I see she gave you your present." Sakura nodded and smiled as Shikamaru walked into her living room and set the gifts down.

"Consider these your baby shower gifts. I collected money from everyone and told them I was getting you gifts to make you feel better. Everyone contributed and I went out and bought these with the money. I got things I think they'd have wanted to give you. Naruto and the others wanted to come and pick gifts out with me but I told them I could handle it. Naruto wanted to come and see you but I said you weren't home. I told them you'd gone to the hot springs country for a little relaxation and that these were your welcome home gifts." Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best Shikamaru. Oh here's a picture of the babies!" Sakura said grabbing the picture from the coffee table and handing it to him. He looked at it and smiled.

"They look wonderful Sakura." She smiled and sat on the couch. Shikamaru put the bags on the table in front of her and pulled out a scroll setting it next to them. She looked at him and he grinned.

"Oh before I open these Shikamaru, how are you and Temari doing?" The shadow ninja blushed and Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Well I asked her out on a date a few days ago since she's in town for the Suna-Konoha exchange. She'll only be here for a few more weeks but I asked her out and she said yes." He smiled and Sakura squealed happily.

"That's great news Shikamaru! Oh I'm so happy for you! Now I should open these gifts I guess." She smiled and picked up the first bag. Inside were two stuffed animals. They were deer. Sakura looked at Shikamaru who smiled.

"Those are my gifts." Sakura hugged him and thanked him exclaiming about how cute they were. She then looked inside and saw some baby clothes. She pulled them out and saw two little jean jumpers and blue shirts. She smiled and put them down pulling out a pair of orange shirts with little black stripes on the sides. She looked at Shikamaru who smiled. "Naruto's gifts are the orange shirts and jean jumpers along with the other clothes in that bag." Sakura pulled out some more shirts with little animals on them finally pulling out two shirts that had little ramen bowls on them and a saying above each that said 'ramen rules!' She laughed and put them in a pile.

"Naruto would get those for me!" She then pulled out a mobile that had little fake shurikens and kunais dangling off of it. She smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "Tenten would approve." He smiled and nodded. She pulled out a pair of round, black sunglasses meant for babies-toddlers that came with a head strap. She was confused until Shikamaru grinned.

"Shino's gift." Sakura smiled and nodded. She pulled out a set of sippie cups and bowls and knew immediately they must have been Choji's gift. She set the empty bag aside and picked up the next one. Inside that one were two blue blankets and a few pairs of socks and pants. "Hinata." He said and Sakura nodded. She pulled out a pair of mini leg warmers and laughed hysterically.

"Oh my goodness! He would totally get me these! Where on earth did you find them?" She gasped when she finished laughing.

"It took me a while but they were in the store." She smiled and put them in the pile of clothes. She then pulled out some shoes and hair ties. Shikamaru laughed and looked at her. "I got those for gifts from Neji along with the diapers." Sakura giggled and put them over on the pile. She looked in the bag and pulled out a stuffed dog and two blankets along with fuzzy hats. She smiled as Shikamaru grinned. "Those were actually picked out by Akamaru as gifts from him and Kiba. Ino's gifts are in the scroll along with one of mine. I figured she'd get you these being that she is one of your best friends. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro's gifts are in there as well." He opened the scroll for her and two large boxes appeared along with two bags of gifts. Sakura walked over and opened the first box smiling when she saw it was a changing table. She opened the second and saw two high chair sets. She smiled at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"Thank you Shikamaru." He smiled as she reached for the first bag. Inside were two baby slings that made Sakura smile. Also in the bag was a paper umbrella with Sakura blossoms on it. The final gift in that bag were two little hats with pointy ears on the top like Kankuro's hat. She smiled and picked up the second bag. Inside was a bear with a little jonin vest on. Sakura laughed and picked up a stuffed pig with a jonin vest on as well.

"Oh Shikamaru you picked out the perfect gifts from everyone!" She pulled him into a hug and he smiled.

"Hey Sakura I've been your friend since we were little it was chance that I even found out. I did what any friend would have done. I heard Kakashi will be back soon." He said as she let go of him. Sakura nodded and Shikamaru stood up before helping Sakura up. She stretched and put a hand on her back as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water and opening the window to let the breeze in. Shikamaru looked at the cribs sitting in her kitchen and smiled. "Here I'll move these to the baby's room then we can bring the gifts in there. We'll have it ready before Kakashi gets back." Sakura smiled as Shikamaru rolled the first crib down the hall and up the stairs to the baby's room. Sakura went into the living room and gathered together all of the clothes putting them into her arms before carrying them up stairs while Shikamaru came down for the other crib. They had already painted the baby's room a light blue with a painting of a Cherry Blossom tree on one of the walls a month before. Sakura put the clothes into the crib before turning around to see Shikamaru pushing the crib into the room. He put it next to the other one leaving a gap in between them big enough for two people. He then walked down stairs with Sakura and brought the baby's changing table upstairs with the help of chakra. Sakura brought up the stuffed animals and the baby slings. Shikamaru helped her open the box with the baby changing table in it and they put it together before setting it up in the room. Sakura put the clothes, diapers and other baby hygiene items in the drawers under the changing table and then put the stuffed animals in the cribs. Shikamaru put the blankets draped over the sides of the cribs and the hats on little hooks by the door. He then helped Sakura put the mobile above the two cribs before going back down stairs. Sakura put the umbrella in the hall before walking back into the living room.

"So let's put these together and then we'll be ready for the twins." She smiled as she helped Shikamaru put together the high chairs. He did most of the work because the babies started moving making Sakura have to sit still until they stopped. Once the chairs were assembled Shikamaru picked up all of the trash and sealed it in a scroll before standing up and helping Sakura up again. "Thank you so much Shikamaru that was an amazing baby shower." He smiled and hugged her before saying goodbye to her and her stomach. Sakura walked into her kitchen and sighed pulling out things for her supper. She missed Kakashi and her friends more than ever.

End Of June: Almost Eight Months

Sakura was outside enjoying the warm summer breeze while sitting on her back porch steps. She had her back to the kitchen door and was completely focused on watching the beautiful clouds drift by. Her hand was absentmindedly rubbing her huge stomach where one of the babies was moving. She smiled and hummed the lullaby her mother sang to her when she was little. Sakura didn't hear her front door open or the footsteps walking towards the kitchen where the back door was open. The man leaned against the doorframe with a smile on his unmasked face as he watched Sakura sitting on the porch steps. He couldn't see her stomach for her back was to him and her arms were covering her sides. She stood up and leaned against one of the posts on their deck still humming. He smiled and started humming along with her making her stop and turn her head around. She gasped when she saw him and tears filled her eyes. He walked over to her and she turned around completely making him freeze in his tracks. Sakura looked at her stomach and blushed.

"You-your pregnant?" Kakashi said slowly. He hadn't recovered from the shock when Sakura, who was still crying, ran forward pulling him into a hug. He seemed to break out of his stupor and put his arms around her drinking in her sweet scent that he had missed so much. Her pink hair was so much more beautiful than he remembered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I found out the day you left. You left before I could tell you." He looked down at his wife as she pulled away holding onto his arm. He got a good look at her and saw her huge stomach that was definitely not one of someone supposedly only four or five months pregnant.

"Sakura if I'd have known I would never have gone. But I'm here now and I'm going to be a dad! You have no idea how happy I am! When is the baby due?" He asked and she laughed.

"Well they're due next month or August." Kakashi froze and looked at her.

"They? Twins? We're having twins!" He picked Sakura up in his arms careful of her stomach kissing her face and cheeks and carrying her inside. He brought her to the living room and put her on the couch.

"Kakashi I want you to meet the babies. Here put your hand here and lay your head on my stomach." He did as he was told cautiously and Sakura smiled. "Say hello." Kakashi smiled and spoke.

"Hello babies I'm your Daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I'm here now and I love you and your Mommy so very much." His head shot up and he felt a bump. He looked at Sakura wide eyed and she smiled.

"They love you Kakashi. They know who you are. They're happy and excited. They've been waiting for you. Shikamaru and Tsunade are the only voices besides mine that they've heard." Kakashi looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You haven't told anyone yet?" Sakura nodded.

"Shikamaru found out and has been bringing me groceries and Tsunade-sama has been doing my checkups here. I didn't want anyone but them to know until you got back. Oh Akamaru found out and he's been looking after me. He comes over every once in a while to make sure the babies are alright. Shikamaru asked everyone for money and then went out and bought gifts for me for a baby shower. Oh Kakashi you have to see them!" She pulled on his hand and he helped her stand up and go up the stairs to the baby's room. He looked around and smiled at the room taking in everything. "Shikamaru helped me paint it and Tsunade-sama got me the cribs. The rest of the gifts are from our friends." Sakura went through every gift and Kakashi smiled at each one sometimes laughing and other times smiling at Sakura. When she was finished with the tour of the baby gifts and the room they went back down stairs.

"Sakura do you want to go and get some lunch? And take a walk?" Sakura smiled at him and nodded. He picked up her new umbrella and took her arm in his. They stepped out into the June heat and he opened the umbrella to keep the sun off of her. They walked down the path smiling. Once they were onto the main road Sakura heard a bark and Akamaru came running towards them. He went up to Sakura and nuzzled her stomach. Kakashi smiled and pet his head. "Thank you for looking over her while I was gone." Akamaru barked and Kakashi smiled.

"Akamaru! What has gotten into you!" They heard Kiba's voice yelling as he ran around the corner. Akamaru stood in front of Sakura wagging his tail happily. Kiba stopped and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi! You're back! Sakura you as well! Akamaru stop running away! Sorry he's been doing this for months and I can't figure out why." Sakura laughed making Kiba confused.

"He's been checking on me." Kiba looked even more confused as Akamaru moved aside revealing Sakura's very pregnant stomach. Kiba's jaw dropped and Kakashi gave his usual eye crinkle from behind his mask.

"Woah! You're pregnant? So you weren't gone on a Hot Springs trip. But why'd you hide it?" He asked and Sakura sighed.

"I didn't want anyone to know until Kakashi got back. Shikamaru found out and has been bringing me groceries and he even got me gifts for all of you to let me have a baby shower. Lady Tsunade knew as well." Kiba smiled and walked over to her.

"So that's why Shikamaru collected money from us. Well I'm sure that Akamaru and I will be over often to see the baby." He smiled and Sakura looked up at Kakashi.

"Well actually I'm having twins." She smiled and Kiba grinned.

"That's great! When're you due?"

"Next month or early August." She smiled as Kiba hugged her and then Kakashi.

"Congrats guys! Hey I'm on my way to go train would you like to come and hang out there? Ino, Choji, Naruto and Lee are going to be there as well. I think Tenten said she'd coming as well." Sakura looked up at Kakashi and he gave her his usual eye crinkle.

"Sure we'll come. Can Sakura ride on Akamaru? I want her to take it easy." He rubbed Sakura's back and she smiled sweetly at him. Kiba grinned.

"Sure Akamaru would love to help you out." Akamaru barked and bent a little so Sakura could sit on his back comfortably. He straightened up and Sakura held onto his fur as he walked forwards. Kakashi put the umbrella in a scroll and walked beside Akamaru and Sakura. Kiba looked at Sakura and smiled. "So do you have names for them?" Sakura looked at her stomach and shook her head.

"No I wanted to talk to Kakashi about that." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Well we'll have to wait and see if they are boys or girls or one of each." He smiled and Sakura nodded. They continued walking until they got into the forest where they could already here Naruto arguing with Lee.

"I'm not doing 2,000 pushups!" Naruto's voice called out and Sakura giggled. Kiba and Kakashi looked at her and smiled. She stood up off of Akamaru's back and stretched a little. Her belly stuck out far in front of her and tired her out easily. Kakashi and Kiba were at her side immediately as she sucked in her breath quickly and gasped a little.

"Sakura? What is it what's wrong?" Kakashi asked quickly supporting her back. She shook her head.

"Nothing they just kicked I'm fine here both of you put your hands there." She took Kiba's hand making him nervous and Kakashi's making him smile. Kiba jumped as he felt a kick. He smiled and Kakashi did as well kissing Sakura's head. "Well let's go and see the others." She smiled as Kakashi took her arm. She had her other arm resting on her stomach as she walked smiling up at Kakashi. They got to the training fields and Lee was the first to spot Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi's back! Sakura-san is too!" Naruto stopped his arguing and smiled running over to his former sensei and his best friend. Sakura was standing behind Kakashi and saw Naruto running over to Sakura to undoubtedly glomp her.

"Naruto! No!" She yelled waving her hands frantically from behind Kakashi stepping out to face everyone. Naruto froze shocked and Choji started choking on a chip while Ino hit his back. Lee struck a nice guy pose and Tenten fell backwards into Neji who tried to catch her as she fell. Sakura merely stood there blushing as she put her arms protectively over her belly. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and gave a close eyed smile. Naruto was the first over to her frantically looking at Kakashi.

"Kakashi something's wrong with Sakura-chan! We need to get her to the hospital!" Sakura's eye twitched in rage as she wacked Naruto over the head. "Ow! Sakura-chaannnnn!" Naruto whined and Sakura crossed her arms defensively on top of her stomach.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm pregnant you baka!" She turned away from Naruto with tears pricking her eyes. Kakashi saw them and softened his gaze pulling her gently to his side and rubbing her back.

"Come on Sakura it's alright." She nodded and they walked over to a bench in the training area that Yamato had made. Sakura sat on it and smiled as everyone ran over to her.

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"I wanted to wait until Kakashi was back." Ino smiled and Tenten put her hand on Sakura's stomach as she felt one of the babies kick. She gasped and Sakura smiled. "You've made them excited." Everyone gasped at them and Kakashi smiled.

"We're having twins." He said and Choji, Neji, Lee and Naruto were immediately congratulating him. Ino and Tenten were gushing over Sakura as she told everyone about how Shikamaru helped her and how he collected their money to get her gifts from all of them. They all smiled and continued talking not noticing the others walking into the clearing. Gaara and Kankuro walked over to the group with Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata with them. Shino was already joining the group and had nodded to Sakura and Kakashi congratulating them. Temari saw Sakura's stomach and squealed in joy running over pulling Hinata with her as they all talked to her and asked questions. Gaara and Kankuro smiled as did Shikamaru as Kakashi stood up and thanked him for helping Sakura out. They all decided to go to Ichiraku's after much talking and congratulating. Sakura stood up carefully and Kakashi took her arm again with Ino on the other. They walked into Konoha village talking and laughing in a large group. Gai and Kurenai saw the commotion and came over joining the group and talking to everyone before congratulating Sakura and Kakashi. Soon the whole village had heard about it and Sakura ended up getting free ramen at Ichiraku's. Once they were all finished their, now dinner, and Sakura started yawning Kakashi said they were going home and smiled to everyone leading his sleepy wife away from the crowd. He picked her up carefully in his arms and carried her to their house putting her gently on the bed in their room. She smiled at him and he kissed her gently before crawling into the bed with her.

One Month Later: Eight Months: End of July

Sakura smiled humming softly as she sat on the swing outside rubbing her belly. Kakashi smiled at her from his place at the door and came over to her sitting on the porch next to the swing. He rubbed her stomach softly and smiled at Sakura. She smiled back and continued to hum. After a few minutes she stopped and stood up feeling a sharp pain in her back. Kakashi saw her pain and rubbed the spot.

"Are you alright Sakura?" She nodded and smiled at him.

"They're getting big. I hope they'll be ready soon they are so heavy." She smiled and Kakashi laughed. She walked into the kitchen with Kakashi behind her. He handed her a glass of water and she walked out onto the porch again. Kakashi went back into the house and went upstairs to get the baby bag they had packed and move it to the kitchen just in case she went into labor when he heard Sakura gasp followed by the sound of glass breaking. He grabbed the bag and threw it into the kitchen running out onto the porch where Sakura stood holding her stomach.

"Sakura! What's wrong are you hurt!" He said holding onto her arm gently she shook her head and her face contorted into a little bit of pain.

"Contraction." She said and Kakashi's eye widened he grabbed the bag and picked Sakura up in his arms carefully. "It's alright Kakashi-kun they aren't too close together we have time." She said looking up at him with big emerald eyes. He nodded and kissed her head.

"I know now let's get you to Lady Tsunade." He walked out the front door and hurried down the street with Sakura in his arms. They passed by Ino's flower shop where Shikamaru and Temari were laughing together while walking down the street. When they saw Kakashi go past holding Sakura they stopped laughing and followed them quickly. Kakashi turned down the road to the hospital as Sakura gave out another small cry. Kakashi looked at her and gave her a small smile. "It's alright Sakura we're almost there." She smiled and nodded to him. He walked through the hospital gates and yelled at the nearest nurse to get him a wheelchair. She nodded and rushed into the hospital as he walked through the doors. She returned with a wheelchair and Kakashi gently put Sakura in it as Shikamaru walked through the door. He saw Kakashi alongside Sakura's wheelchair as the nurse wheeled it down the hall. He followed quickly and caught up to Sakura's side where Kakashi looked at him.

"Temari went to get the others. How are you doing Sakura?" He asked as Sakura smiled weakly.

"I'm fine just a little bit uncomfortable." She grimaced but smiled as Shikamaru nodded and followed them down the hall to a room where Tsunade was waiting.

"Hey Sakura how are you doing?" She asked helping Sakura up onto the bed. Sakura smiled and sighed.

"I'm doing fine. They aren't that bad." She smiled and Tsunade nodded.

"How fast are they?"

"A few minutes apart." Tsunade nodded and smiled at her.

"Well let's get you changed and then we'll get ready alright?" Sakura nodded as Tsunade helped her behind a screen where she changed into a hospital gown. Kakashi heard her gasp and then Tsunade's voice soothing her.

"It's alright Sakura step carefully over here." Sakura emerged from the curtain and Kakashi was immediately at her side helping Tsunade to get her over to the bed. "Shikamaru get me a nurse and some towels. Her water broke." Shikamaru nodded as Sakura smiled and panted a little. Kakashi looked at her and stroked her head softly.

"It's alright Sakura keep breathing alright?" She nodded and smiled lightly squeezing his hand. Tsunade handed Kakashi a glove and he picked it up feeling that it was insanely heavy and appeared to be lined with metal inside.

"Four plates of solid steel. I made it myself. You might want to use it later." He nodded and Sakura smiled apologetically at him. He smiled back and kissed her head as Shikamaru came back in the room with two nurses. One went and cleaned up behind the curtain while the other helped Tsunade. Shikamaru smiled at Sakura and rubbed her arm while Kakashi stroked her head. She smiled at them both then grimaced when a contraction hit her. Tsunade put a heart monitor on her finger and pulled back a flap near her stomach on her hospital gown attaching two heart monitors there. Soon three separate heartbeats showed up on the monitor. Sakura cried out a little as another contraction hit her. Kakashi rubbed her shoulders and smiled.

"It's alright Sakura take it easy. Lady Tsunade?" He asked turning around to look at her. She put on gloves and a mask and nodded.

"A few more minutes maybe. Shikamaru can you go and keep the others in the waiting room? I don't want Naruto or anyone else barging in and making her stressed." Shikamaru nodded and Sakura looked at him with her large emerald eyes. He smiled.

"You'll do fine Sakura." She nodded and he left the room as Sakura started panting a little.

"Alright Sakura get ready the contractions are coming a lot closer together." Kakashi looked at Sakura and she locked eyes with him holding onto his hand that was now in a glove. He smiled at her as a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey it's alright Sakura. I'm here it's fine." She nodded and felt another contraction ripple through her. Down in the waiting room down the hall Naruto was pacing back and forth and the rest of her friends were just as worried. Shikamaru kept pacing to the hallway, stopping, looking down the hallway, turning around and repeating the same thing over again. Lee was sitting in a chair exclaiming how he would love to help train the twins when they got old enough. Temari and the girls were talking worriedly in the corner as Neji, Shino, and Choji tried to get Shikamaru to sit down. Gaara and Kankuro were leaning against the wall a bit uncomfortable with the tension in the room as Gai and Kurenai sat in the corner laughing about how poor Kakashi would have to deal with Sakura in labor. Naruto and Shikamaru were now almost synchronized doing the same routine but as Naruto was looking down the hall Shikamaru was pacing the other direction then they would switch moving back and forth methodically. It was making everyone nervous. Kiba was sitting in the chair tapping his foot as Akamaru lay on the floor whining softly. A few seconds after Neji and Shino finally got Shikamaru and Naruto to sit down a small scream came from down the hall making both boys jump up and Akamaru bark. Down in Sakura's room she gripped onto Kakashi's hand as Tsunade complimented her.

"Good Sakura. You'll be done faster than most women because of your strong muscles and the small amount of chakra you are using. Get ready to push again." Sakura nodded and sat up screaming in pain as she pushed making a few tears fall onto her lap. Kakashi rubbed her arm and let her hold his hand encased in the metal glove.

"You're doing amazing Sakura. I'm so proud of you." Kakashi said and Sakura looked at him with teary eyes. She nodded As Tsunade told her to push again. Down in the waiting room they all heard Sakura's screams and soon Kiba had joined Naruto and Shikamaru in their pacing. Gaara looked at Kankuro and then back at Kiba and Naruto pacing.

"Why are they pacing? It's not like Sakura is their wife." Kankuro shrugged and looked at Gaara.

"She's their best friend they're worried and stressed I guess." Gaara nodded and went back to watching the boys. A few minutes passed as Sakura was now panting heavily as Tsunade looked at her.

"Ok Sakura I can see the head one more big push!" Sakura nodded and pushed screaming loudly as Tsunade pulled out the baby and cut the umbilical cord before handing it to the nurse. Sakura looked at Tsunade as she smiled. "Ok now push with the next contraction." Sakura nodded and pushed again screaming loudly and making Kakashi feel so bad for her. They both heard a small cry as Tsunade held the second twin in her arms cutting the umbilical cord and handing it to a nurse who cleaned it off before handing both of them to Sakura. "Congratulations you have a beautiful girl and boy." Sakura looked at the babies in her arms who both let out a loud cry. She started crying as Kakashi's eye teared up as he stroked the little baby wrapped in the blue blanket's head. He opened his eyes blinking showing off a pair of green eyes like his mother. He had his father's silvery hair in a small bunch on his head. The girl opened her eyes and cried out again showing obsidian eyes like her father but with her mother's pink hair but in a lighter shade. Sakura smiled and looked at Kakashi who leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Down in the waiting room Shikamaru's head shot up as he heard what he thought was a baby crying. He wasn't sure so he didn't say anything to the others as they didn't seem to notice. A minute later everyone's head shot up and they all froze as two cries filled the air. Ino and Temari started crying and Shikamaru smiled before sinking into a chair alongside Naruto and Kiba completely relieved. In Sakura's room Kakashi and Sakura were looking at their children.

"We need names for them." Kakashi nodded and smiled down at his son who was mewling softly in his mother's arms. He smiled and looked at Sakura.

"How about Kaede Hitoshi Hatake for the boy?" Sakura smiled and looked down at her son before nodding.

"Kaede, I love it. My little Kaede." He smiled and looked at her before looking at Sakura. She looked at her daughter and smiled. "Her eyes are like yours. They are so pretty." She smiled and Kakashi nodded. "Hitomi Kei Hatake that should be her name." Tsunade looked at Kakashi as she finished healing Sakura and smiled.

"Kaede Hitoshi Hatake and Hitomi Kei Hatake. I like them. My little grandchildren." She smiled and walked over to the door. "I'd better go tell the others." Sakura nodded and looked back at her twins. They gurgled softly and Hitomi reached out to her mother blinking as Sakura nodded and pulled back her shirt to let her nurse. Kakashi held Kaede rocking him softly and smiling down at his son.

"We're a family now." He said softly and Sakura nodded ad Hitomi finished her nursing. She let Kakashi hold her as she nurse Kaede. They heard a knock on the door and Sakura told Tsunade to let them in as Kakashi handed her Hitomi and she let Kaede stop his nursing. They both looked up at Sakura and blinked gurgling softly. Shikamaru came into the room first slowly looking at Sakura and the two small bundles she held in her arms.

"Shikamaru come and meet them." He nodded and walked forward as the rest of the group walked into the room before walking over to Sakura. Naruto spoke first as Shikamaru took a seat next to Sakura's bed.

"Hey Sakura-chan what did you have?" Sakura looked at Naruto and rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Meet Hitomi Kei Hatake and Kaede Hitoshi Hatake." She smiled and turned them so everyone could see them. Ino and the girls made aw'ing sounds as Hitomi yawned and Kaede gurgled.

"They look just like you both." Shikamaru said and Sakura nodded smiling.

"Well we'll sure have a handful from now on." Everyone laughed and Kakashi and Sakura took turns holding them so everyone could see. It was a magical day in Konoha.

Five years later

A little boy with silver hair that spiked up like his father's sat on the grass in his yard with his sister laughing as they played with their dogs. The little girl ran up to her mother who was sitting on the porch holding her puppy in her arms and then kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I love you Mommy. You too Daddy!" She said putting the puppy down as her father scooped her up in his arms. The boy ran over and his mother picked him up smiling.

"We love you too Kaede, Hitomi. We love you very much." They kissed their heads before walking inside with a child in each of their arms. They were a happy family indeed. And to think it all started with their father leaving.

HEY THAT's ALL FOLKS! REVIEWS PLEASE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

XOXOX ~Saki and Inner Saki


End file.
